1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro display apparatus, and more specifically, to a micro display apparatus which can reduce weight and volume of a head-mounted display (HMD) terminal greatly and simplify components used in the HMD terminal by embedding HMD terminal devices such as a differential signal receiver, a light source control unit and the like on a driving substrate (a backplane) for HMD display in the form of a head-mounted display.
2. Background of the Related Art
In implementing a head-mounted display (HMD) using a conventional LCoS panel, a large number of devices such as a data interface, an LED, an audio device (earphone), a power circuit and the like, as well as a micro display, are included in a HMD terminal (glasses). Therefore, a separate video player should transmit light source control signals, audio data and the like to the HMD terminal, in addition to video data and display control signals.
Since the signal form of a data or a control signal input into a display is inappropriate for long distance transmission presently, a differential
Since a large number of components are installed in a glass unit configured as described above, it is difficult to implement a slim HMD due to increased weight and volume of the glasses, and practicality of the terminal is lowered due to increased thickness of data and power transmission wires.